


Choices Maketh Man

by 221watson



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but everything turns out fine, kentucky doesn't happen, love does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221watson/pseuds/221watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart has no patience for transphobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for trans!Harry. So I wrote it.

Harry stands behind Merlin and his beloved computers in the tech department, the two of them watching the candidates for Lancelot’s position as they settle down for the night. They are the last ones in the office, the silence around them interrupted only by the soft whirring of technology and the feed they’re watching.

It isn’t entirely unusual to check on the candidates during their down time, and Merlin keeps saying that it’s the best look into their characters they’re going to get. Harry silently agrees, so here he is, leaning over Merlin to get a good look at the proceedings. And proceedings there are. Harry would have thought that after their mission they’d all fall into bed, but it seems that the adrenaline is still cursing through some of the more rowdy candidates. 

“Oi, tranny!” Charlie and Co are shouting over the room at Roxy, their voices tinny through the feed. Harry looks on, tense and ready to go in there if necessary, but they settle down when they don’t get a reaction from Roxy. Merlin turns his head to face Harry, raising his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know how they know,” Harry says, answering the unspoken question. “But it’s always possible for them to see something, sharing such close quarters.”

Merlin just nods, and Harry doesn’t miss the worried glance that’s shot his way. Always so concerned, Merlin, when he really should be worried about Roxy and not him. “We should see about offering her a room of her own,” he tells him. “Put safety reasons on the form, no one can argue with that.” 

He knows Merlin will take care of it, and that he’ll have an extra eye on Roxy tonight before they can talk to her in the morning, so he leaves him to it and goes home for a good Scotch before bed.

As he sits there, sipping his liquor, he thinks about Eggsy’s wide eyes as he looked at Roxy and hopes he hasn’t set his hopes on someone who will disappoint him.

\-------------------

Roxy, predictably, refuses the private room. Not even Eggsy, who hadn’t had a clue about the whole matter before Charlie’s unfortunate comments, can convince her otherwise, but he promises to look out for her (and to not murder Charlie in his sleep, although that promise comes rather reluctantly). Harry is glad that his worries on that front were unfounded.

If he could just throw Charlie and his transphobic friends out he would, but that would be against every protocol and procedure, as much as he resents that fact. He can’t force them to leave, but what he can do is take a stance, so that is exactly what he does. At the next opportunity he gets them all to line up in their dorm, and they do so readily enough, excited for the next mission, but that isn’t what they are going to get.

“Yesterday evening some of you,” Harry says, his gaze lingering on Charlie and friends as he stands facing the group, “had some very ungentlemanly things to say about one of your fellow candidates.” They have the decency to look slightly uncomfortable, but Harry knows better than to think they regret their behaviour. “And if it wasn’t against protocol, you would have been asked to leave already.”

A small smirk from Charlie, probably thinking himself invincible. Harry can feel Roxy’s eyes on him, waiting for what he has to say next, and he looks at the candidates and goes straight ahead. “Since that’s not the case, we’ll have to make do with this little lecture.” And a little lecture they get, about how discrimination is strongly discouraged and against everything a gentleman stands for, but they look only mildly chastised, so Harry keeps going. 

“Your conscience does not seem to bother you overly much,” he says, picking up where he left off and letting a small smile play on his lips. “So you may wish to consider how comfortable you would be, assuming you get the position, with working with a Kingsman who is transgender. Such as myself.”

And that is where the wide eyes come, the disgust (Charlie), the disbelieving faces (Digby), the open mouthed surprise (Eggsy), and, in the case of Roxy, a shit eating grin. Harry smiles and nods at her before leaving the group to their shock and murmuring. What he can’t quite resist, though, is a glance at Eggsy before he leaves. And if his protégé’s proud grin and thumbs up make him smile for the rest of the day, well, that isn’t anyone’s business but his own. 

\--------------

Eggsy doesn’t shoot the blasted dog, which frustrates and disappoints Harry, but with Eggsy standing in front of his desk like that, trying to hide his head between his shoulders, he just can’t stay angry for long. A tired sigh escapes him as he gestures his protégé to sit down.

Eggsy’s still not looking at him, so he gets up and gets out the Scotch, pouring for both of them. “Well, I do suppose there’s one good thing about it,” he says, making his voice light as he hands over the glass. 

“Wha’s good about me failin’?” Eggsy asks miserably, but at least he’s looking at Harry now. Harry wants to swipe that sad expression off his face, with a kiss preferably, but now is not the time for that. 

“We could use a few more women at Kingsman. And I have a feeling that Roxy will push our dear Arthur on that.”

That gets a grin out of Eggsy, and then even a short barked laugh. “She don’t mess around, do she? Prolly gonna have ‘is balls if he don’ listen ta her.” And there he is, the Eggsy he wants to see, smiling and with that ridiculous gleam in his eyes that he really shouldn’t be so fond of. 

Harry doesn’t know what will happen now that Eggsy is sidelined, what he wants to do with his future, what will happen to their relationship. If there is something between them that can grow. But as he sits there, sipping his Scotch and looking over at a smiling Eggsy, he thinks they can work something out.


End file.
